


Timidez

by Jude_Melody



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 16:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: E algum dia eles se dariam conta de como haviam sido ingênuos, de como tudo poderia ter sido diferente se tivessem arriscado uma conversa.





	Timidez

**Author's Note:**

> Pokémon não me pertence. Esta história é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> Usei os nomes originais em japonês para o casal: Satoshi (Ash) e Kazumi (Misty).

As palavras nunca saíam quando ela estava por perto. Sempre fora um moleque brincalhão e falador, mas, quando a olhava, os lábios emudeciam, e os olhos brilhavam. Os meninos murmuravam entre si sem compreender. E Pikachu meneava a cabeça. De todos, era o único que enxergava por trás dos gestos, dos olhares. Satoshi estava apaixonado.  
E o nome de sua paixão era Kazumi.  
Nas aulas de natação, a menina desfilava pela borda da piscina em seu maiô azul, procurando o melhor ponto para saltar. Libertava o Goldeen e com ele dançava pelas águas, encantando os colegas de classe. Olhos que se arregalavam de deleite. Sorrisos que iluminavam os rostos infantis. Kazumi dava cambalhotas, girava o corpo com os braços e pernas esticados, segurava-se em seu peixe dourado para deslizar como uma princesa aquática. E Satoshi não tinha palavras para descrevê-la.  
Pobre apaixonado! Mal sabia ele que Kazumi também o olhava. Quando o menino participava dos torneios da escola, a atenção da ruiva era toda dele. Pikachu brilhava nas batalhas, superando todos os oponentes. Água. Fogo. Planta. Terra. Ninguém era forte o bastante para derrotar o treinador do boné vermelho e seu fiel rato elétrico. Satoshi ganhava os mais honrosos prêmios e gritava de alegria no pódio. E os outros meninos sorriam, batiam palmas, pois todos reconheciam o talento quando o viam.  
As coisas talvez parecessem complicadas demais para os adolescentes de treze anos. Se eles apenas soubessem... Se ousassem puxar conversa um com outro... Mas eram tímidos. Apesar de tudo, eram tímidos. E Satoshi não falava com Kazumi. E Kazumi não falava com Satoshi. Ela continuava nadando na piscina, exibindo sua dança para quem quisesse ver, rodopiando e valsando com seu Goldeen. Ele continuava batalhando, exibindo sua força para quem ousasse desafiá-lo, suando e berrando com seu Pikachu.  
E os dias seguiam-se um ao um, sem que os dois apaixonados trocassem uma palavra sequer.


End file.
